Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?: Ikatlong Aklat
This article is about the 2017 version on IBC 13. For the 1980 and 2013 version, see Anna Liza and Annaliza. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Lit: Until when, Annaliza?) is a 2017 Philippine melodramatic school-themed family drama television series based on the 1980 television series of the same title Anna Liza (aired by GMA Network) that starred the late Julie Vega and the 2013 television series of the same title Annaliza (aired by ABS-CBN) that starred Andrea Brillantes. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC in February 13, 2017, replacing You Light Up My Life. The story is about a high school girl with a very misserable life because of people around her. It is considered as the 3rd school-themed drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) and the top-rating afternoon school-themed teleserye High School Life, and the 2nd primetime school-themed teleserye on the network's primetime block after the success of Glory Jane. Overview 'First adaptation' Anna Liza is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Benjamin Viernes. From the original creator of Ray Benedicto, it was topbilled by Julie Vega. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on GMA Network from February 4, 1980 to May 10, 1985. 'Second adaptation' Annaliza is the 2013 Philippine family drama created by Ray Benedicto, Gil C. Soriano and Zenaida O. Soriano and written by Roldeo T. Endrinal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez, it was topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. It was aired on ABS-CBN from May 27, 2013 to March 21, 2014. Plot Annaliza Garcia (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a high school teenage girl with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her father Ramon (Cesar Montano). She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza determined with her biological and wealthy parents—the mother and Ramon's romantic love husband Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and the foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), the younger daughter, who has a teenage daughter with the help of her foster brother Audrey (Martin Escudero). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Audrey revolve with his friend Lazaro, a hardworking worker. Despie his average life, Audrey reward Stella accepted Annaliza and raised her as a high school teenager. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Ramon paired Isabel, she involve her innate goodness by their family with Ramon and Isabel as they are her true parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve her father who raiser her and treated with Isabel. Casts and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Annaliza Garcia - the main protagonist of the soap opera of the same name. She is a teenage daughter of Ramon and Isabel Garcia. Annaliza is known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes and a long beautiful hair as she wear a school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person. She prays infront of Sto. Nino statue as the most popular in the soap opera. She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. *'Cesar Montano' as Ramon Garcia - the main protagonist of the soap opera. The father of Annaliza as a teenager. *'Cara Eriguel' as Isabel Garcia - the mother of Annaliza and Ramon's romantic love husband. *'Tom Taus' as Lazaro Santiago - the loving foster father of Annaliza. *'Rizza Diaz' as Stella Celerez-Diaz - the younger daughter who endure a relationship of Audrey. *'Martin Escudero' as Audrey Diaz - the foster brother of Stella and Arlene. 'Supporting Cast' *'Rowell Santiago' as Greg Arellano - Ramon's friend and fictional man. *'Jaypee de Guzman' as Guido Padilla - The biological father of Annaliza. He is the one who involved Annaliza as a high school classmate. Guido is a good person behind of his good attitude. *'Princess Punzalan' as Munda Bautista - The main villain of the soap opera. She is the ex-best friend of Isabel, but later denied by Ramon. *'Hiro Volante' as Glenn Laxamana - the suitor brother of Annaliza as a love interest. In high school, Glenn is a teenage boy approach him to Annaliza to love her. Annaliza fall in love with Glenn. *'Angelina Cruz' as Cathy Garcia - the half-sister of Annaliza, and Isabel's daughter. She has a long hair. *'Denise Canlas' as Arlene Diaz - the evil sister and daughter of Stella and Audrey's younger sister. She has a curly long hair. Arlene described as a kontrabida in the soap opera because she always bullying Annaliza. She is a bully but on the following parts of the story, she became kind to Annaliza. While Annaliza came to her life, Arlene are fond of bullying Annaliza. They even pointed Annaliza for breaking the vase instead of them. *'Markki Stroem' as Alvin Laxamana - Glenn's father and Isabel's bestfriend. *'Luz Fernandez' as Vangie Laxamana - Glenn's grandmother. *'Vickie Rushton' as Teacher Vicky Lopez - the teacher in Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. *'Renz Aytona' as PJ Santiago - Lazaro's young brother and one of Arlene's friends. *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Nanette Montenegro - Annaliza's classmate/friend. *'Fenech Veloso' as Bea Mendoza - Annaliza's classmate/friend. *'Yves Yamio' as Ricky Domingo - Glenn's classmate/friend. *'Karel Marquez' as Mara Santiago - Lazaro's elder sister and one of Isabel's friends. *'Nina Jose' as Lilian Mendiola - one of Isabel's friends. *'Sam Y.G.' as Rocky Fernando - Lazaro's friend. 'Extended Cast' *'Marissa Delgado' as Elvie *'Luke Jickain' as Alfred - the coach of volleyball in Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. 'Guest Casts' *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Richard Mendoza *'Margaret Planas' as Loisa Guevara *'Sceven Nolasco' as Joshua Ramirez *'Albert Martinez' as Gabby Laxamana (originally played as Glenn Laxamana in the original soap opera) *'Sarah Ortega' as Andrea Santos *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Aaron Madrid *'Maxene Magalona' as Joanne Ramos *'Basti Gonzales' as Paolo Atayde *'Erika Mae Salas' as Alyssa Umali *'Matthew Mendoza' as Albert de Guzman *'Hazel Faith dela Cruz' as Eula Reyes *'Rey "PJ" Abellana' as Rey Arevano (originally played as PJ in the original soap opera) *'Leslie Santos Diaz' as Edgar Bautista 'Special Participation' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as young Annaliza Garcia Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa believed that the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and director Francisco Abuan, Jr. to line produce some television drama for IBC whose projects include Glory Jane, the early primetime school-themed drama is the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title; Mars Ravelo's Robeta, the afternoon family drama based on a graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo; and original ones like the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit and the hottest primetime romantic drama You Light Up My Life. It is the third installment of the original soap opera that will capture and touch the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino viewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Anna Liza originally played by the late matinee idol Julie Vega, aired on GMA Network from 1980 to 1985 as one of the most popular and well-loved drama series of all time. In 2013, GMA Network's chief competitor, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remade Annaliza and Andrea Brillantes played the title role. On November 18, 2016, IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services announced to acquired the rights to remake the soap because of the creator of the soap opera Ray Benedicto and Raynee Salgado, and the original director Gil C. Soriano. On November 24, 2016, the third adaptation of Annaliza is a female teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role of the soap opera after her pretty performer in the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. as her 1st runner-up next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the project to create the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? that will be turned into a school-themed drama series featuring the teenage daughter as a high school classmate and will serve as the first project of Jhazmyne in her title role. "Jhazmyne as Annaliza" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. The soap opera also marks the return of action star Cesar Montano for IBC after his primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and Kailangan Kita. Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus will also reunited together in this project four years ago after hosting the variety show DMZ-TV and portraying the role of Isabel and Lazaro are the romantic love of a teenage daughter Annaliza. It will serve as the fifth teleserye project of Cara after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? and the second primetime project of Tom after the top-rating primetime fantaserye Syrena. They are joined by PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz, who will be making her teleserye debut in IBC through the soap opera as the role of Stella. Martin Escudero will also be making his very first major primetime project after his contract with TV5 expired. It is also the second primetime teleserye of Hiro Volante after his role of Pablo in Glory Jane, the school-themed teleserye is a Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title and portraying the role of Glenn. Angelina Cruz, the eldest daughter of Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz, will also be making her very first primetime debut in the soap opera, while Denise Canlas will also mark the second primetime project after Glory Jane and playing the kontrabida role as Arlene. From the afternoon teleserye, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Renz Aytona also joined the cast of the primetime soap opera. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? began in December 1, 2016, just 2 months before the soap opera's airing.. 'Trailer' On November 26, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the the series on YouTube, featuring Tobias in the first scene about the high school classmate who learn for good in the classroom. Another teaser followed on December 3, and once again featuring Tobias during the scene as she pray infront of Sto. Nino statue. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the series's website and Twitter. On January 25, 2017, the full-length trailer was premiered. 'Timeslot' As part of Kapinoy Primetime evening block, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is set to premiere on February 13, 2017. The management announced that the said teleserye at 7:45pm after Express Balita and the soap opera will occupy the timeslot of the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell which in turn move to a new timeslot at 8:30pm vacated by the recently concluded You Light Up My Life, after the soap opera. Soundtrack Due to the success of the soap opera, the soundtrack album for the teleserye was released on February 12, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and distributed by PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes and the digital copy of soundtrack also available on Spotify. All the songs from the soundtrack album of the series performed by Secarats premier artists and premier recording artists, Cherryz Mendoza, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez and Keith Cruz. The theme song, Annaliza, composed by Rox Santos and performed by The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent, Cherryz Mendoza for the soap opera's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Liezel Garcia and later, Roel Manlangit made a cover of this song for the soap opera of the same name on ABS-CBN in 2013. 'Track listing' # Annaliza (theme song) (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (composer: Larry Hermoso) - Via Saroca # Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (composer: Tito C. Cayamada) - Grae Fernandez # Lalabas Sana Ako (composer: Christian Martinez) - Keith Cruz # Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Via Saroca # Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Grae Fernandez # Laging Naro'n Ka (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Malay Mo (composers: Edith Gallardo, Babsie Molina, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz # Para Lang Sa'yo (Dante Ponce) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Grae Fernandez # Kapag Ako ay Nagmahal (composer: Larry Hermoso, arranger: Paulo Zarate) - Cherryz Mendoza Reception 'Ratings' Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? debuted with the premiere episode Ang Pagbabalik ni Annaliza on February 13, 2017 and already received a national TV rating of 32.4%, because of ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano remained at number one with 37.8% and GMA's Encantadia with only 24.5%, according to data from Kantar Media, Aside from the ratings game, Hanngang Kailan, Annaliza? also won the hearts of teen viewers who enjoyed the teleserye as the pilot episode #HKAAngPagbabalikNiAnnaliza quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the soap opera. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Trivia *''Bida Best 2016'' first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias is the third Annaliza. She is a teen actress under Secarats Artist Group to play the role at age 14. The late matinee idol Julie Vega was 11 when she played Anna Liza, while Andrea Brillantes portrayed in the second Annaliza. *In the teaser of the remake, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1980 to 1985 and the revival soap opera from 2013 to 2014. References See also * Cover Photos * Jhazmyne Tobias - Photos | Facebook * Jhazmynee Claire Rabara - Home | Facebook * JHAZMYNEENATICS - Home | Facebook * Jhazmynee Memes * Jhazmyneenatics Official (@jhazmyneenatics_4) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne Tobias (@jhazmyneclaire1) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne AngelsOFC (@jhazangelsofc) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13 * Jhazmyne Tobias Portay The Title Role In 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13 * New primetime schedule of IBC-13 with the premiere of 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * IBC-13’s New Primetime Schedule With The Premiere of ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ * IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME * IBC-13 GAINS MORE FEEL-GOOD VIEWERS NATIONWIDE WITH VALUES-ORIENTED PROGRAMS * IBC-13 Remains The Phenomenal Network for News, Entertainment and Sports in March * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2017 – ‘Summer Ang Dating’ * Anna Liza (GMA Network) * Annaliza (ABS-CBN) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots